Obvious Child
by Troubled-heart-folded
Summary: Iris finds out, romance and chaos ensue. *Be sure to read the author's note*


**Hello, hi, hello. Can I advise you not to read this? It has recently come to my attention that my original, MUCH BETTER version of this one-shot was deemed too "graphic". It wasn't, but I took it down anyway. It was actually quite well-written, and well done. I don't know. Anyway, the original version is under the same name on another site that I don't think I can mention. Go wild, and thank you for reading! Also, if you want to read the original, which I encourage you WestAllen fans to all do, write me a review or pm me I can hook you up ;-)**

They stood facing each other in the dark, the wind blowing in her ear, rendering her deaf and breathless. The city sounds, honking and screeching in the dark. The conversation seemed to be over, but he lingered, his lithe, well-toned body shrouded in darkness. They weren't too far apart now, now that she had caught his vibrating face, and placed a kiss on her lips. He seemed stunned, fastest many on earth, and he hadn't been quick enough to stop her. _Good._

"Thanks," she said, her eyes flickering up to his blurring face.

She was picked up and thrown just for a moment into a stir, before settling back again. Indoors, in a pitch black somewhere.

"Close your eyes," he said, his voice still reverberating, and she did as told.

"Where are w-" she was quickly cut off by his lips on hers. His skin was eerily smooth, and he smelled warm like light sweat and soap. The hood was off and her fingers found the nape of his neck. Cropped, soft hair. Fingers trailed up, more volume on top. He was young, that was a young man's haircut. But was it blond? Brown? Red? That would be too much red. Her body melted inexplicably well with his. Their hips aligned and-

"You can't open them," he insisted.

"Please," Was she begging already? Already? When he'd only just gotten her. While she wondered how overzealous her pleading sounded to his ears, Barry quietly rejoiced. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Elusive, unavailable, concise, this was who had to be to be seen by her, wasn't it? This was suddenly everything he wanted. His hands left her waist and slid down her underwear and tossed them aside, his lips never leaving hers.

"Do we have to be quick?" she asked breathlessly, her chin still poised.

"No," he said, his long, thick fingers finding her clit. She emitted a small noise, and she was slick, his digits just slid right through. "We've got time."

"Then what's the- oh! Hurry?" she was suddenly nudged onto the bed. It felt like a well-slept-in bed. Unmade, with soft blankets that smelled freshly laundered, something familiar to her eager senses.

He made a point of slowly undoing the buttons down the front of her dress. One by one.

"No hurry. I just want to see you, see you when you- when you're like this," he stumbled out.

It was an accident. She hadn't meant to, but there were so many thoughts speeding through her mind, and she couldn't contain them, especially after his knee nudged between her legs and remained there for too long.

"Ire-" he heaved.

She groaned. Everything that had been rigid, the fingers in his hair, the tightly curled toes. For a few seconds only, she was limp and lame. When her senses did come back to her, finally, she found herself overcome with raging claustrophobia.

"Iris."

Her face screwed up, and then she turned around, hair flying wildly, crouching down now and again for her dress. She sniffles occasionally

"I know it's not okay, and I know I should explain, but-"

"No, don't. Don't explain, let me go home and spend all night wondering," she replied mirthlessly.

"I wouldn't let you go home. Not now. There isn't anyway to do this right, but you deserve to know. I did it, because I wanted to protect you."

She took up the cup of pencils on his desk and hurled them right at his face nor caring about super speed. Instead of catching it, they all crashed into the wall and Barry was at the door when she spun around to leave.

"Who's protecting you? What are you doing? What are you trying to do?"

"You were more than happy to let me go when you didn't know who I was."

"Of course I was, Barry! Who do you think compares to you? Who do you think matters to me more than you do? Nobody, nobody. It could have been anybody but you. Why did it have to be you?" she exclaimed, sobs lodged in her throat, stubbornly refusing to come out.

"I'm not gonna stop." he insisted. "It's all happened too fast now. I can't stop any of it, and I don't want to. I don't want you to hate me."

"Well, I do hate you now," she spat. "You lied to me, and to I don't know who else, but-" her eyes went wide, and she licked her lips as though was preparing to scream, "Does my dad know about you, about what you are?" She shook her head. "Of course he does, what am I saying? Barry, I swear if anything happens to you-" she threatened.

"It won't. I can run faster than the speed of light, and my body heals so quickly that it can withstand near anything, fire, knives, bullets, anything."

They were both a little spent. "Show me," she said after a pregnant pause.

He chuckled, "How much time do you have?"

"Show me in here."

He reached into his desk drawer and retrieved a sharp, shining object.

"Watch." he put the thing to his forearm and winced as she did. The blood started to flow easily from him. From his closet he took out gauze and quickly wrapped the wound.

"Stick around for a few hours, and you'll see how fast it can heal."

"A few hours?" she jested. "But it still hurt, didn't it?" she asked soberly.

"Yeah."

They looked up into the bright stars in each others' eyes. They blushed simultaneously as they realized where they were, what they had done.

"You're the Flash," she gasped

"I am," he confirmed, prideful.

"A superhero."

"I am."

"You and I just did it! You came in my h-"

"Okay!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up like they were talking baseball or one of the many other things that Iris teased him about. "I don't need a play by play."

Iris sat at the edge of his bed, and he flicked on the bedside lamp. They took good, long looks at one another. So this is how they'd changed since those first few awkward run-ins during their adolescence. The old bumps and scrapes had healed, and they were both just two fit, able-bodied adults.

"It was just the shock. First you were a masked stranger, then you were you, Barry. I couldn't stop myself when I opened my eyes."

He blushed furiously.

"Are you going red?" she giggled.

He picked up the nearest lightweight thing at his feet, her dress maybe, and hurled it at her. "Don't tease! Is that really how you wanna thank the guy who gave you-"

"Don't you dare!" she warned.

"- Your best sex ever?"

"Ugh! You smug jerk!" she said, tossing the garment back at him. The"You were like my brother, you know?"

"I know."

"Well, what's gonna happen to that now?"

"I have no idea."

She leaned back seductively, her hand curled on her stomach, inching lower by the second. She eyed him appreciatively from across the room. "Show me what else you can do."

He grinned and lay her down once more.

He knelt down at her feet and wrapped his hands around her thighs. He pried them apart, and she grinned smugly.

"Now that you've got your voice back, what is it exactly that you wanted to say?"

He made his way slowly on hands and knees up her body. He came to rest at her side, and they stayed like that for a short while, not touching each other, but feeling the slow heat fly off their bodies.

A hum of somebody's phone pierced their little space.

"Is that me or you?" Iris asked lazily.

Barry shot up to retrieve the object, "Me. I have to go. Wait for me?"

"I can't," Iris replied, sitting up reluctantly. "Do you mind running me uptown?"

"At this time of night, what for?"

She wanted to go to Eddie's to talk him down, to beg him to call off his dogs on the task force, and to break things off with him for good. Instead of revealing all of this she simply said, "Got something I have to take care of."

"So you won't be here when I get back?" he asked.

"Probably not. But I wouldn't want you too spoiled. I'll be around, Bear."

**Don't for get to review or pm me if you have questions/ care to see the original "M" rated version. **


End file.
